


By Chance

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Mermaids, Modern Era, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dragon people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Mick wanted to hate the ocean, he did. But the calm atmosphere and ambiance of the place made it a perfect escape from the hell that was his life. He could go there without judgement, without prejudice. However, one day when he was pacing down the pier and back, he heard a voice come from below him; resonating from the waves.





	By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I did a [fanart](https://razzleydoodles.tumblr.com/post/169465168395/i-cannot-begin-to-express-the-love-i-have-for-this) of this and jesus I didn't know how much I needed this (and I'm like, obsessed with this concept,,,) so I'll try my best to keep it updated (even tho I've got like, 5 other multi-chapter things I've yet to finish, sorry bout that.)
> 
> Also: Mick has 2 horns, and one has a good 2 inches snapped off from it

Mick wanted to hate the ocean, he did. But the calm atmosphere and ambience of the place made it a perfect escape from the hell that was his life. He could go there without judgement, without prejudice. However, one day when he was pacing down the pier and back, he heard a voice come from below him; resonating from the waves.

 

“Your horn.” Mick paused, stopping short to make sure it wasn’t just the creak of the old wood.

 

“Hello?” He responded, looking around him only to find no-one standing anywhere near him.

 

“Down here.” The voice replied. Mick cautiously stepped towards the edge of the dock, drawing his right hand slightly outwards, summoning his claws in case of danger. He peeked over the edge to see a blue merman spying over a large rock near the bottom of the pier.

 

“Uh, hey?” Mick stuck his hand in his pocket, claws still out, just in case.

 

“Y-Your horn. What happened to it?” The merman hid the majority of his body under the water, only his head and hands clinging to the rock.

 

“Why do you wanna know?” Mick raised an eyebrow, setting down cautiously on the edge.

 

“I’m curious? I mean, if it’s a personal thing then I--”

 

“It got broken off in a fight.” He interrupted him, causing the man to snap his mouth shut and his eyes to become filled with worry. Mick averted his eyes and looked into the water.

 

“... Did it hurt?” The merman’s voice was now cracked and broken, like he’d suffered some big loss. Mick mentally rolled his eyes. Merpeople were always very emotional.

 

“It was probably the worst pain I’ve ever felt.” He retracted his claws, pulling his arm out of his pocket to rub his left arm. “... I don’t like to talk about it.”

 

“That’s fair. I’m sorry--”

 

“Don’t be. It was a while ago and I’m over it.” Mick braced his hands on the edge of the dock. “So what’s your name?”

 

“Raemond. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled brightly, pulling his arms over the rock to cross them and lay his head down. “And you?”

 

“Mick. I’ve never seen a merperson up close…” Mick trailed off as Rae pulled his torso up from the water. His blue tinted-skin was speckled with scales that were a darker blue. His body was lean, but he had some muscle behind it. He found himself trailing his eyes down the expanse of his body and wishing so much that he could see the tail that belonged to this stunning body.

 

“Uh… Mick?” Rae laughed quietly as he was brought back into reality. “I do believe the expression is: my eyes are up here.”

 

Before he could cough out an excuse, his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Leonard, wondering where the hell he was.

 

“I gotta--” Mick shot up to his feet, unbalanced, as he attempted to answer the call he was receiving. “Leonard, yes, I’m fine. I’ll be home soon. Bye.” He hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I gotta go. But uh… I wouldn’t mind talking with you again.” He stumbled over his words as easily as he stumbled over his feet. Rae was beautiful, and was very obviously suppressing a bubbly personality. He gulped as the merman pushed off from the rock to float freely in the water.

 

“I wouldn’t mind that either. Same time tomorrow?” He smiled, watching Mick smile with his teeth. “Then maybe you can tell me about those fangs of yours.”

 

“Sure, Raemond. I’ll see you then.”

 

“Bye!” He waved, before turning to dive back into the ocean, his tail flipping out of the water for only a moment. This gave Mick the slightest glimpse of it, and he felt a strike in his heart.

 

He’d fallen for a merman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
